The Morning After
by Toa Karou
Summary: After a night of passion, Chise finds that something has definitely changed. Kind of a crackfic but not committing fully to the absurdness yet.


Chise awoke with a groan. Has it always been this difficult to wake up in the morning? She normally considered herself to be a 'morning person', more so than Elias at least. Reluctantly, she rolled away from her husband's warm form. If she didn't leave the bed soon, she'll probably fall back asleep and run behind schedule for her morning chores.

Sitting up on the giant bed, she stretched her arms to the sides, careful to avoid the still-sleeping lump next to her. With a blush, she remembered the events of the previous night, when they finally decided to go all the way in their night 'activities'. It had taken several weeks of persuasion, but Elias was finally convinced that:

1) She really wants to do it.  
2) He's not going to change forms midway and tear her apart (after multiple sessions of 'experimentation').  
3) She's not going to die and return as a spirit to haunt him for the rest of his possibly immortal life.

Creeping silently as she could towards the bathroom on the first storey, she noted the soreness in her body, but oddly not in the places she was expecting. Thankfully, she didn't encounter either of the other two occupants of the house as she made her way down. Although the couple had been in an official relationship for months now, she still felt embarrassed at the thought of facing others so soon after their nights of passion. She quickly ducked into the bathroom, leaving the door shut but unlocked in case her husband woke up soon.

Facing the mirror above the sink, she blinked in confusion. 'I must still be dreaming,' she thought, trying to process the familiar-looking skull staring back at her. A hand reached up to rub at her eyes, only to bump into a hard object in front of her. Her eyes tried to focus on the offending object, only to see… a snout?

"Elias!"

Elias jolted awake upon hearing a shout. He pushed himself off the bed, glancing at the vacant spot that was right next to his sleeping form.

"Chise! Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Can you come here for a while?"

Without hesitation, he strode towards the bathroom, almost breaking into a sprint once he had fully descended from the staircase. An ungloved hand pushed the door open, not knowing what to expect.

"Wha-"

An almost perfect imitation of his true form stood before him, albeit at a much shorter height. The wispy cloak, wolf paws, twisting thorny vines, horned skull… green eyes?

"Did you, um, know this was going to happen by any chance?" The mini-Elias asked in a familiar feminine voice. Elias remained frozen in place, completely in shock at what he saw.

"Elias?"

"I'm so sorry, Chise. I had no idea something like this was even possible." He finally managed to say in a soft voice, eyes cast on the ground in regret and shame.

"Maybe this is how you procreate, like how zombies bite humans to turn them into zombies too?" The newly-converted creature examined her limbs, twisting them this way and that. Her thorns whipped around the room, knocking their toothbrushes to the ground.

'He must really feel guilty for what happened to me,' Chise thought after a long pause from Elias. She gently laid her talons on his skull, guiding his head up to make eye contact.

"Remember when I assured you that you're not going to harm me?" When Elias nodded slightly in her hands, she continued, "Well, I don't feel pain anywhere right now, so I guess this is fine."

A slender bony snout nudged at a larger one in an approximation of a kiss. Green orbs curved narrowed in affection, watching him closely as she pulled back from the kiss. Larger, human-like arms wrapped around her slimmer frame, hugging her close to his body.

"I swear I'll find a way to turn you back. "

"Even if you don't, we'll make this work. We've done pretty well so far as two different species, haven't we?"

He tightened the embrace further, soaking up her warmth. At the very least, she's still partly human, just at much as he is. "Mm. That's right."

* * *

I blame discord chat for this. Probably going to keep this as a one-shot, but I have ideas on how to continue it. We'll see, hmm?


End file.
